everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Raluca Voinicu
Raluca Voinicu is the daughter of Praslea from the Romanian fairy tale Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples. She is the older sister of Remus Voinicu. Info Name: Raluca Voinicu Age: 16 Parent's Story: Praslea the Brave and the Golden Apples Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Guillemine LaPeur Secret Heart's Desire: To balance a life of style with a life of toughness. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at sewing, spinning, and fighting with a whip. Storybook Romance Status: Single, unfortunately. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to be really bossy and overbearing. Just ask my little brother. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. It's great to learn about how beautiful princess gowns are made. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. It's so sexist to have a class like this in this day and age. Best Friend Forever After: My little brother Remus. Character Appearance Raluca is somewhat short, with fair skin, long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a lime green shirt with a golden apple pattern and a dark green skirt. Personality Unlike her brother Remus, Raluca is brave, strong-willed, and conscious about her weight. She is very bossy and can be very overbearing, both to her brother and to her friends. She likes both stereotypical girly things like sewing and more tomboyish activities like combat, and wants to balance both to be well-rounded. Biography Hi! My name is Raluca Voinicu. I'm the daughter of Praslea the Brave. My father Praslea was the youngest of three sons. He successfully guarded his father's golden apple tree after his brothers failed. He went to catch the ogre that stole them. He came to a copper castle, fought the ogre there, and rescued a princess. After that he fought another ogre at a silver castle and rescued another princess, and then finally fought a third ogre at a gold castle and rescued a third princess. He gave them whips to produce golden apples. He then brought the princesses to his brothers, who married the oldest two and killed their younger brother. Praslea was brought back to life after saving an eagle. He managed to win over the youngest princess by using the golden apples to make a golden distaff and spindle and a golden hen and chick. When they went back to the king, the king asked the sons to shoot up arrows, which would kill the guilty and spare the innocent. The brothers' arrows killed them, but Praslea was spared. He married his beloved bride. We're doing pretty good. Since my paternal grandfather died, Dad's now the king. Me and my little brother Remus are happy with our parents. Our paternal grandmother lives with us too. Our maternal grandparents live a few kingdoms away. Both me and Remus are attending Ever After High. I'm in my third year, while Remus is in his first year. It's a pretty cool school. I'm on the girls' volleyball team. I'm also good with prehensile things such as whips, as well as swords. I take kumdo classes once a week. I think I can beat Remus in melee combat, although he could easily cream me in physical combat since he's taller and heavier than me (especially heavier - he's a porker). I'm pretty tough and headstrong, although people say that I'm bossy. Remus seems to think so, especially when I get mad at him. I don't like to see him cry and whine - I want him to be able to face his problems like an adult, and sometimes he can be really immature. He can also be kind of annoying, but then again, most little brothers are like that. My destiny is that of a Princess Charming in another story, since Remus is going to be the next Praslea and my two male cousins are going to be the wicked older brothers. I don't know if I like it, since princesses are more likely to get stuck being kidnapped by dragons than doing cool stuff like princes. I'd rather rescue myself, but maybe having a brave, noble prince wouldn't be so bad. Trivia *Raluca's surname refers to the Romanian title of her parents' story, Prâslea cel voinic și merele de aur. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Romanian